Cut
by ogichichan
Summary: got a new ff due to personal reasons poofysasu I'm gonna leave up all fics from here but if you wanna see new ones check out my new account thx ;3


**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...come on people do I look like Masashi Kishimoto to you? Didnt think so XD Nor do I own the song. Cut belongs to Plumd.**

**Warning: Angst, self mutilation and character death.**

**Ya this is a SasuNaru...But its sad T_T I got the thought for it when thinking about my own life. Staring at scares and opened old wounds I thought I closed forever. Well...I guess you can tell I'm in a bad mood XD Oh well. Best to wright something tragic when your actually feeling or tying to get the feeling in your head. Well on with it then.**

**Cut**

_**I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore **_

A blond boy sits in a corner in his room.

He looks at a picture in his hand.

It was him with a raven haired boy standing behind him with his hands wrapped around him possessively.

Tears start to fall from his tan cheeks and land on the picture below.

_**A fragile flame aged  
With misery  
And when our hearts meet  
I know you see **_

The raven left him years ago.

When he left...he took the blonds heart with him.

They had gone out 2 months before his departure.

He tried to get him to come back several times, but without success.

There last confrontation left the blond the same why when the raven left.

The raven looked into the blonds beautiful eyes, the ones he use to loose himself in, for a few moments and felt all the blonds feelings wash all aver him.

He couldnt look at him anymore and simply left.

_**I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut **_

The boy stopped relishing in his memories.

He was afraid that if he pushed the raven aside and stop thinking of him, then the hope of him returning would leave him.

He looked at his arms.

The last 3 years he spent in depression.

Cuts littered his for-arms and wrists. He was able to hide it from everyone.

He felt numb thinking of what was to come.

_**I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside **_

He thought of his friends.

All of them...not even his sensei or his remaining teammate from there original team7 couldnt see the depression and sadness that was bottled up inside him.

He didnt expect Sai to care so he pushed him out of his thoughts.

A pain of hurt was felt in his heart thinking about them.

How could people claiming they know him and care about him not notice his slowly breaking heart.

They all knew the blond was sadden when the raven left.

Sakura and Kakashi-sensei notice it the most.

But never in their wildest dreams would they consider the blond was this distressed.

_**I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
**_

He pushed everything out of his head.

Reaching to his left, he grabbed a kunai so sharp it would cut through a solid brick and cement wall.

He placed it at the base of his right wrist.

He pushed the sharp object as far as he could in and ran it up his arm through the arteries muscle and vains that lie there.

He repeated the action to the other and threw the weapon aside.

He watched in fascination as the blood pored out of him. He ignored the screams in his head by the Kyuubi and made it so he couldnt heal him.

One of the precious things in his body to keep him alive was now a huge puddle growing larger as minutes passed.

_**I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore **_

Tears where streaming down his face.

His vision was fading.

A faint scream was heard and what felt like someone trying to wrap is arms up with some kind of cloth.

He knew it was futile.

It was to deep and he lost to much blood by now.

He herd a voice he thought he'd never here again.

The owner was the one who drove him to this.

Sasuke had returned and his first stop was to see Naruto and apologize to his precious blond.

The sight that greeted him wasnt what he was expecting.

He let out a not-so-Sasuke-like scream and ran to the blonds side.

He tore off his white robe and ripped it in half to put it around both Narutos wrists.

There was so much blood.

He hadnt seen this much since the Uchiha massacre.

He couldnt help it. He started crying. He held his blond close to himself.

"I'm sorry Naruto! Please not leave me!"

He repeated over and over.

He stiffened when the boys barley felt breathing stopped.

That was it.

He was gone.

Sasuke couldnt stand seeing someone else he loved die right in front of him.

He picked up the kunai beside the blond.

He held it out in front of himself then thrust it deep into his chest.

Falling to the ground beside his love, he whispered his last words.

"I'm coming Naruto. I wont leave you ever again. Please wait for me." and with that his world went black.

_**But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut **_

A funeral was held.

Close friends came to morn the lose of there beloved ball of sunshine.

Those still loyal to the Uchiha stood with them.

In the distance two teens could be seen looking over there old home.

The blond and smaller of the two looked up at the other.

The raven leaned down and kissed the blond.

The turned away from everything and walked away, disappearing into nothing.

**A.N. OMG!!! Well I feel better now XD Please dont hate me if you didnt like it T_T It was just a way for me to get out my feelings...AND IT WORKED!!! :D lol well...I didnt want to make it seem happy at the end...but I got better t words the end and made the ending happy...so YAY everybody wins ^____^ Ok thats it for me....I got a hell of a lot of writing to do if I wanna keep my promise to those reading Black as day Light as nigh so....ya...wish me luck ^^**


End file.
